


Well, What Did You Expect

by Get Dunked On (LittleKnownArtist)



Series: Swapfell side stories [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is proportionate, Biting, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Lube, M/M, Painful Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, better question why is it a tag applied to MY fic, completely consensual though, lots of lube, yikes why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/Get%20Dunked%20On
Summary: Asgore's body was pressed to Papyrus's, to where the skeleton could feel so much of his partner's front. Wait.It was at that moment that Papyrus remembered that his boyfriend was an eight foot tall behemoth of a boss monster.





	Well, What Did You Expect

Papyrus didn't even realize they were heading to the bedroom until a paw was shoving his sweater up over his ribs and he let out a strangled moan against Asgore's mouth.

"Shit. Shit, Asgore we can't do this here, the kid'll--"

"Chara is spending this weekend at a friend's home," Asgore interrupted, pulling away to give Papyrus a devious smirk. A second ticked by before Papyrus began to grin, himself.

"Hey, you planned this, didn't you?"

"Planned this? Do you really think that of me? That I would seduce you upon the first given opportunity?" Asgore feigned appall.

"Of course I do, ya _dirty_ old man," Papyrus chuckled lightly, nuzzling his face into the side of Asgore's throat. Asgore's paws were warm against his ribs and spine. Asgore leaned his weight onto the Papyrus, forcing the skeleton to lie beneath him, roles already decided. Which was fine for Papyrus. Bottoming meant less energy output, he just needed to lay back and enjoy it. Skeletons may not be susceptible to cold, but the warmth of his partner's body put him at ease like nothing else. Asgore twined his tongue with Papyrus's own as the skeleton began to tug on the buttons of the boss monster's shirt. Asgore ground his hips into the skeleton's, and Papyrus groaned at the feeling of thinly clothed hardness against his femur. 

It was at that moment that Papyrus remembered that his boyfriend was an eight foot tall _behemoth_ of a boss monster. His eye sockets popped open, trying to gauge the size of his partner as he felt his own pants being tugged down. The warmth of Asgore's body left his for a moment as the great boss monster sat up. He pulled his opened shirt off his arms, and Papyrus watched his hands with apprehension as he unzipped the fly to his pants and--

' _H-holy shit_ ,' was all Papyrus could think for a second while Asgore shimmied out of his pants. Well. That made sense, didn't it? It certainly wasn't disproportionately large for Asgore, but...Asgore was just a very large monster. 

"You are all right," Asgore soothed then. Papyrus then realized he had brought his legs together, although he had still yet to form his magic into anything.

"I uh. Of course I am. D-don't worry about me. I've uh, I've seen bigger." That was a lie. An obvious one. Papyrus suddenly felt very, very small. Especially when Asgore leaned over him and lifted the 15 kilogram skeleton into his lap. Papyrus swallowed thickly, an interesting feat for a skeleton. He relaxed ever-so-slightly as the warm, wet sensation of a tongue carressed against his cervical vertebrae, prodding into the discs between. Asgore was probably the most sane monster Papyrus knew, and he knew, without speaking, that Asgore promised to go slow, as if Papyrus wouldn't be able to handle him. Bah. Now it was a challenge.

"I'm not a fu-fuckin' virgin you know. I can take whatever ya got, so don't--" 

With those words, Papyrus suddenly felt claws digging into his pelvis. He let out a surprised whimper at the unexpected bit of pain.

"Is that so?" Asgore asked, a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, old man." His voice came out shaking more than he planned. It was partially true. He definitely was not a virgin. His inability to make eye contact with half the single monsters from Snowdin was testimony to that fact...he shouldn't be worried. 

"Just...fuck me already." He concentrated on forcing his magic into a nondescript opening, that he rarely formed since he'd started masturbating as a teenager, before he'd stumbled onto hentai the first time. No cervix or sphincter to worry about. 

Asgore chuckled darkly, pressing Papyrus's body more firmly against his chest as he leaned to one side, Papyrus turned his head to see Asgore slide open the nightstand drawer and rifle through it. He pulled out...

Was that lube?

"Jesus fuck Asgore. You really have been planning to _bone_ me for a while, haven't you?" Papyrus's laugh was sharp but he was entirely amused by the predicament.

" _Tibia_ honest," Asgore replied, releasing his hold on the skeleton to pour out a bit of the lubricant into his palm, "I've just been prepared, femur time than I can remember."

Papyrus slid his tongue over his teeth as he leaned back to watch Asgore stroke his hand over his member, his hand slick and wet. That should make this go a little smoother. Asgore's magenta eyes caught Papyrus staring once again and he wrapped his paw around Papyrus's jaw to yank him into another kiss, forceful, rough, passionate. Papyrus moaned, Asgore's slick hand gently petting over the outside of Papyrus's simulated flesh. The skeleton gasped when two thick fingers were roughly thrust into the opening. He lifted his hands to tangle in his partner's thick mane of hair. The fingers thrust into and scissored the pseudo flesh until a third could be inserted with the skeleton grunting and biting down on his boyfriend's shoulder with sharpened fangs. The boss monster didn't seem to mind, continuing to pump those three fingers into Papyrus. It was not much longer before Asgore pulled those fingers out of the skeleton, earning and annoyed sound from said monster.

"You ready?" The larger monster asked.

"Hell yeah."

"You start," Asgore offered. Papyrus huffed, but obliged anyways, shifting his body until he was aligned with Asgore's shaft. He sunk down on it slowly, holding his unnecessary breath. He found that even as lubed up as they were, the stretch with the width of it still burned a bit. It wasn't bad though. He wasn't fully through yet so he pulled back up to ease down a little further, listening to his boyfriend's hitching breath. A hand wrapped around his spine, making him jerk and accidentally seating himself fully. It hurt. He whimpered, but tried not to let on that it was still too much at once. 

"Sorry, I surprised you," Asgore whispered. He stroked Papyrus's back and nuzzled into the side of his skull.

"I-it--" it's fine, he wanted to say. 

"Are you--"

"It's fine." Papyrus's voice found a way out of his mouth as they sat still. Papyrus whimpered again as he pulled a little off again then came back down fully. It still burned, but it was easier. He kind of liked it, actually. His hands reached up to grab Asgore's horns for leverage as he began to move a little easier now. It was good, he was able to move a little faster now. Asgore clung to his thin frame, breathing harder into the side of Papyrus's skull. Papyrus found himself back against the bed again, Asgore leaning up to pour out a little more lubricant into his hand, rubbing it down where the pair were joined. 

"You ready?" Asgore huffed, haphazardly dropping the bottle onto the bed. Papyrus responded by wrapping his legs around Asgore's thick waist. Asgore gave him no time to get used to the pace he set. The burn was back but Papyrus found that it was not unpleasant now. It felt good. A strangled groan came tumbling out of his mouth, louder and at a higher pitch than he felt comfortable making, making him clap a hand over his mouth. Asgore gave a bark of laughter and a particularly hard thrust when he saw this. Papyrus wanted to glare but his spine arched off the bed with that harsh movement. It hurt, but damn if he didn't like it. 

He stood on his toes, lifting his hips up at a very pleasant angle, realizing only then, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he still had his socks on. He still had his sweater and jacket on too; he had only been stripped of his track pants. He ignored this, focused on the monster pounding into him and the somewhat embarrassing sounds escaping his own mouth. It didn't really matter though, no one would overhear. Tears pricked at his eye sockets as Asgore shifted them both into another angle, all pain miraculously gone from the sex as the magic equivalent of adrenalin kicked in. He wad getting close, and his eye sockets were watering. 

"You're doing so good," Asgore whispered to him.

"F-fuck you!" It was an automatic response to any sort of praise, but Asgore seemed not to mind. 

"For someone who--"

"Sh-shut it, old man!" Asgore noted the tears, but he also noted the way the skeleton's hips were now moving with him, and the noises which he tried covering with his hand seemed to be that of enjoyment.

"Oh fuck! Oh God!" The skeleton's orgasm almost came as a surprise to Asgore who took that as the time to grip his hips and work him through his chants of "oh fuck, oh fuck me!"  as if Asgore weren't already doing that. The skeleton's phalanges clawed at Asgore's shoulders as he gave it that last effort. Asgore was pretty close himself and he followed the skeleton into the peak of bliss a minute after, body trembling and chest heaving. 

His breath began to calm and the boss monster rolled to the side, bringing his partner along with him. Papyrus was limp in his arms, he'd almost think he'd passed out if it weren't for the grin on his face and the occasional blink. He felt Papyrus's magic recede with the most unusual, but not unpleasant sensation, ending with their fluids and the lube dripping down to make a mess of his sheets and legs.

"You did so well," he kissed the side of Papyrus's skull. Papyrus grunted in some form of annoyance, his sleepy grin replaced with a scowl. 

"My little skeleton, you were perfect," he teased.

"Little? I'm definitely not little." Papyrus growled.

"To me, are." To demonstrate, he hooked an arm under Papyrus's legs, folding him into the fetal position and holding him to his chest. Papyrus blushed brightly.

"Would you just--" he was thin, as was the nature of skeletons, but compared to Asgore, most monsters were small...and how Asgore could tuck Papyrus's completely under his bearded chin like this wasn't helping. Papyrus sighed.

"I need a nap."

"Did I wear you out?"

"Okay okay, big strong boss monster asshole, you did," he answered honestly, if flippantly.

"Big strong boss monster asshole, whom you love." 

Papyrus grunted.

"Yeah yeah." Papyrus would have rolled his eyes, had he any. He snuggled into the fur of his boyfriend, noting with slight dismay that his pelvis still hurt, even with his magic dispelled...welp...nothing he could do about it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> / - \ don't look at me.
> 
> I prefer small dicks thank you. But Asgore is like...a huge dude...  
> I write sf Papyrus similar to uf Sans because they're supposed to be really similar? I headcanon both sf pap and uf sans tear up when they're nearing orgasm.
> 
> I drew the picture a few months ago, so Papyrus is a little bigger than he's supposed to be in this fic.


End file.
